


One Way

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drunk Driving, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy Martin tries to put off the Angel of Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _American Horror Story: Angel of Death/Jude - diner bathroom_ at [femslash100's drabbletag7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812583.html).

Jude frowned into the mirror, red lipstick a stark contrast to blinding white artificial lights and the shadowy dark corners, massing ever closer. She could blame the vodka for the way the room span and the way her reflection quivered in the mirror but she could not deny the tendrils of darkness that twisted their way around her, black silk against her wan skin, cold and clammy despite the hot flush the alcohol afforded her. Dry lips pressed into her neck, the ever so seductive sigh of Death filling her ears, marking her as the Angel’s, promising to take away what the drink could not.

“Not yet,” Jude whispered, clicking the lid back onto her lipstick and stashing it in her purse, pulling her car keys from its depths. “Not in a diner bathroom.”

For a long, breathless moment, it seemed like Death would not release her but despite her hesitation, she pulled back, hands stroking over her hips like a lover as she faded away. 

Squaring her shoulders, determined not to teeter on drunk heels, Jude walked to her car knowing she would see her again soon. Death would always claim her prize, one way or another. _Or another_.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
